


these cuts are more than just skin deep

by partypaprika



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember, Catastrophe,” Headmistress says. “Arsyn didn’t just betray you. She betrayed the school and everyone in it as well.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	these cuts are more than just skin deep

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry.

               Back in the Before (before she knew that there would be an After), she thought that they would go to the end of the earth together. A and C against the world. They were invincible together, the best that money could buy.

               She hates Before.

 

 

               When C wakes up After, she follows protocol. She keeps her eyes closed naturally, mimicking the deep breaths of sleep and evaluates the situation. C has been injured, badly, by the amount of extensive surgery that has been done along her spine and legs. The lack of bruises and superficial wounds indicate that she has been unconscious long enough for any non-serious injuries to have healed. The length of C’s hair means that she has been out for at least six weeks.

               Still keeping her eyes closed, C listens for any information on her location. Faint sounds outside the room likely show that she is in a room near a populated area. She can hear occasional thumps of things against walls several rooms away. It feels surprisingly familiar.

               C’s room itself is quiet except for the breath of a person standing at the foot of her bed. C’s eyes fly open to—Headmistress.

               Headmistress watches C for a minute, her expression deliberately blank. “Lucky and Welvin found you and brought you in.” She says.

               “They should have left me to die.” C says calmly.

               “I would have agreed with you, Catastrophe.” Headmistress says. “But they convinced me that you still had value.”

               Headmistress turns and starts walking towards the door. Before she opens it, she turns back to C. “Remember, Catastrophe,” Headmistress says. “Arsyn didn’t just betray you. She betrayed the school and everyone in it as well.”

 

               The Trinity keep silent as they outfit C. C watches as the Trinity assemble armor onto C’s arm. Every other time that C had visited the Trinity, it had been a rare privilege and a moment of excitement. It should be funny, the irony of it, if only C were capable of feeling amused.

               When the Trinity snap the last piece of chest armor in, they look directly at C. “I’m sorry,” they say. It will probably be the nicest thing that anyone will say to her in the school. But C doesn’t need sympathy. She no longer has a use for sympathy or sadness or even regret.

               Every single desire or emotion outside of revenge has been burned out.

               “Don’t be.” C says. “Arsyn taught me a valuable lesson and it’s one I will make sure to repay properly.”

               The Trinity bow their heads slightly and then step back.

 

 

               KO’s sparring with another girl, a fifth, outside of the Trinity’s fitting rooms when C walks out. KO instantly flips her partner and subdues her with a foot on the throat. The fifth goes still as well when she sees C.

               “If it isn’t the prodigal daughter returned.” KO says. “We’re honored by your presence.”

               In the Before, C would have jumped on that, taken KO to the ring and immediately established C’s status in the school. But this C isn’t looking for that. She has a new game now.

               C doesn’t say anything in response.

 

 

               C’s been given her old room and she makes her way up to the one hundred level. When C arrives in her room, MC’s sitting on the bed, polishing her nunchucks and stars. If she’s surprised by C’s arrival, she doesn’t indicate it.

               “Welcome back.” MC says.

               “Are you going to kill me in my sleep, MC?” C asks.

               MC takes a few seconds and thinks about it. “Probably not. When you came back, they moved the bitch who’d taken your bed into another room. She fucking snored like a lumberjack. Although I probably should kill you for subjecting me to that psycho in the first place. I was this close to strangling her in her sleep.”

               C lifts up her mattress and starts pulling out the weaponry that’s accumulated there.

               “So I heard you got screwed over by your former fuckbuddy.” MC says.

               C has MC pressed against the wall, arms pinned, before MC even tries to use the nunchucks. “Be careful, Mother Chucker,” C says, her voice low. “I like you, but we all know that loyalty isn’t what it used to be.”

               MC gets an elbow free and it goes flying towards C’s solar plexus. C ducks and brings her leg around to trip MC. MC deftly anticipates the trip and steps back, bringing the nunchucks up. C drops again and tackles MC, managing to strip the nunchucks.

               They lie on the floor, breathing heavily. “Why are you back?” MC says finally. Her voice isn’t accusing or mocking. It’s genuinely curious.

               “For revenge.” C says.

               “Oh good.” MC says. “I love revenge. Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more of this? There may be not?


End file.
